His Very Best Friend
by spunky.donut.does.fanfiction
Summary: This is the story of the past of Tails the fox and how he met Sonic


**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OR OBJECTS IN THIS STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

This is the story of Tails the fox

He had a hard and terrible childhood since the day he was born. Tails came from a small village of fox creatures much like himself only Miles as he was called back then was born with a genetic mutation that gave him two tails and a super sized brain. His parent were shocked when they realized there only son was born deformed. They had no idea of the great things he would grow up to was named Miles after his grandfather although he was nothing like him. Miles's parents/spanspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;" didn't know what to do with him. By the time he was three Miles made inventions while the other kids played in fact he kept to himself so much that he hadn't even met on other kid his age and so he thought his intelligence and double tails were normal for kids his age. But sadly his parents knew better. Through a series of worried conversations they decided not to tell Miles until they absolutely had to.

That day came around when Miles was 5 and he was 2 months away from his first day in kindergarten. Miles was in his workshop in the basement when he heard his mother call " Miles could you come here please" Miles was confused. His mother never called him when he was working. He got up anyway to see what was going on. He walked out of the basement and walked into the living room. His mother gasped when she saw was covered in soot but that's not what Miles mother was acting so surprised about. Her eyes were fixed on the wrench held firmly in one of her sons tails. " Miles" she said in a quiet voice " how did you learn to do that"? "Huh" Miles replied " oh that" he said following his mothers gaze " they're just like arms,isn't it cool". " Miles " his father said " we have to talk about your tails" " my tails" Miles replied "what about them" "I know you think they're normal but they're actually part of a genetic disorder that also makes you smart" said Miles's mother cringing as Miles's wrench hit the ground. " So I'm a freak" Miles said and he collapsed to the floor.

The next 2 months were torture. Miles never smiled anymore and instead of thinking his tails were cool he absolutely despised them blaming them for his pain. Since his intelligence was part of his disorder his parents had to teach Miles how to hide it,which proved to be extremely hard because whenever he thought of something new he just had to build it and he thought of new things a lot. But the most painful part was trying to hide his tails. Miles's parents taught him to wind his tails up so tightly they looked like one but what they didn't realize was how much it hurt Miles and how it damaged his health so much he was unsure that he would ever heal. 

On Miles' first day of kindergarten he walked in nervous,and afraid. He wasn't very social even before he found out his tails were a cold hard curse so a room full of kids his age was his worst nightmare now. He walked in and sat alone at a table in the darkest corner not even smiling when the teacher said hello. To Miles horror a boy came over and sat in the chair across from him and said " hi I'm Terrance" Miles froze he didn't know what to do nobody had bothered to teach him how to talk to other kids his age. Thankful after what seemed like years of silence Terrance left and the day continued on uneventfully until lunch time.

Miles was relived with the lunch bell finally rang. It had been so hard not to correct the teacher or other students when they got something wrong and it was even harder not to raise his hand to give an answer himself. Miles headed over to his cubby to get his lunch box when he made his first big mistake. Miles tripped and without thinking his tails flew out from behind him and caught him before he hit the grounded just like his arms would. Every head in the classroom turned to face him as he gasped at what he had done. His face turned beet red and he got up as quickly as he could but it was to late. Everyone had seen. All the children hated him from then on they gave him the nickname "Tails". That's right people, the name tails was a cruel nickname given to Miles by the classmates that tortured him.

The next two years never seemed to have any joy for Miles. He seemed to be trapped in an endless dark tunnel where no light shone. Well that's not totally true because there was the stories. You see many travellers passed through the town and Miles had a tendency to talk to the and hear their stories much to his mothers disapproval. These stories were the only bright spots in Miles's tunnel of depression. His favourite was the one about a blue hedgehog with super sonic abilities that had saved the world from an evil scientist _( I bet you can guess who that is)_. This was his favourite because the hedgehog was by no degree normal but he didn't hide it like Miles did he embraced it. Miles knew that he was never going to meet this hero and he was never going to be like him but he still hoped.

Then came the day when Miles turned 7. Birthdays were not a big deal in his house and he had no friends so he was just wandering around his backyard when a pillar of grey smoke rising from the distance. Miles knew he shouldn't but his curiosity was to strong so he climbed over the tall fence surrounding hi backyard and headed off in the direction of the smoke not knowing that he would never return.

Sonic groaned and kicked his plane the tornado he had landed her on this freaky island to get his bearings for his latest attempt to stop Dr. Eggman once and for all and the stupid plane had just broken down and started smoking. But what Sonic didn't realize yet that if the plane hadn't broken down at that exact moment he never would have met his best friend. Sonic kicked the machine again and darted off into the woods to find a mechanic or another plane whichever came first completely oblivious that the person on the island that new the most about machines was standing in the tree line watching him.

Later Sonic arrived back at the spot where he left the Tornado an hour later. He hadn't been able to find a mechanic or a plane on the entire island. Grumbling he walked over to the plane before stoping up short having realized he wasn't alone in the clearing.

There was a small fox boy like the ones he had seen In a small village on the island only this one had two tails and was using them like helicopter blades to flit around the plane. "Who are you?" Sonic called to the boy who turned around and fell out of the sky. Sonic laughed a little at this which seemed to scare the boy who quickly stood up and took a step back before replying weakly "I'm Miles Prower". Sonic smiled a little at the boys odd behaviour and said " Miles, that's an odd name do you have any nicknames" to which Miles said " well some kids at school call me Tails" Sonic laughed at this and said "how fitting. Okay then Tails what are you doing with my plane?" "I fixed it" muttered Tails and sure enough when Sonic went over and started the plane it ran like a charm. "You know Tails" said Sonic " I could use your skills on my journeys so, would you like to come with me?" Tails's answer was a resounding " yes " and the rest is history.

**THE END**

**Authors note: this is my interpretation of how Sonic and Tails met it was the first fanfiction I ever wrote so please review!**


End file.
